


More Than Beyonce?

by changcutie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sangyeon appears too, indoor trampoline park, lots of em - Freeform, newmoon, newmoon are cute, nyukyu are roommates, short fic, sunhak if you really really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: It must've been because of the sleepy haze that left his thoughts unfiltered or maybe because of the day's events that has left him with nothing but warmth and affection for the boy holding him in his arms that made him say those three words.Those three simple yet meaningful words that they haven't had the courage to say to each other yet."I love you."





	More Than Beyonce?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me thirsting over NewMoon and finding so little content. I'm so desperate I went over my writing slump and wrote something. I hope it's not disgusting.
> 
> Also warning this might get OOC because I wrote most of this when I was a baby fan. I went in blind so please don't kill me if I made them weird.

# More than Beyonce?

_"I mean you feel the same way right? You didn't just say that because I said it to you?"_

* * *

Changmin was sprawled across the couch watching tv when he noticed Chanhee breeze past him in a flurry. He looked at his roommate curiously but made no effort to move from his comfortable position. He did however peer over the couch and thanks to his long neck, was able to see Chanhee disappear into his room.

"Going somewhere?" he yelled out in question. He heard scuffling before Chanhee reappeared. The older boy was dressed nicely and in his hand, he clutched his phone. His hair was styled and he even had a little bit of makeup on his face. Upon seeing his appearance, Changmin smirked.

"Ah, Kevin." he said, as if that explained everything. Chanhee flushed but nodded his head. "We're going out today." he mumbled, blushing even more when a teasing grin appeared on Changmin's face.

His roommate opened his mouth to say something (probably to tease him) but before he could do so, they heard a knock on the door. "That must be him." Chanhee said looking excited, his embarrassment from earlier all but forgotten.

Changmin watched as the older boy practically skipped while grabbing the rest of his things. "I'll get going now. See you later." Chanhee said as headed towards the door.

"Okay, you kids have fun but don't stay out too late!" Changmin called after him. Chanhee rolled his eyes. "We're both older than you shut up." Changmin just stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Chanhee scoffed but said nothing more as he opened the door.

A smile made its way across his face when he saw Kevin. The latter had been looking at his phone but he immediately pocketed it when he noticed Chanhee.

"Hi." Kevin said. "You look nice." Chanhee flushed at the comment and thanked him rather bashfully. Kevin grinned. "Ready to go?" Chanhee nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

Kevin smiled widely and took his hand and because his boyfriend was a dork, he swung their arms together as they walked. Chanhee laughed but did nothing to stop him. They probably looked a little silly but Chanhee was enjoying himself too much too care.

"So," Chanhee started as they continued walking. "Where are we going today?"

Kevin looked at him, a mysterious smile on his face. "It's a secret." Changmin raised a brow. "A secret? Should I be worried?" he asked. Kevin just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, offering no other explanation.

Chanhee was curious but decided not to question it. By then, they had already reached Kevin's car and they let go of each other's hand so they could get in the vehicle.

Kevin slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. On the passenger's seat, Chanhee fiddled around with the radio so they could have something to listen to while they drove. It came as no surprise to him when Beyonce was the first thing to play on the radio. He changed the song and a Sam Kim song came on.

Chanhee bobbed his head as the chords to the first verse filled the air. He began to sing along softly to Sam Kim's crooning as he looked outside the window. Soon enough, Kevin was joining him. Chanhee grinned at his boyfriend when he heard him singing. They had a cheesy duet until Chanhee couldn't take anymore and ended it, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

They lapsed into a quiet lull after that, both content to let the song fill their silence. Kevin concentrated on the road and Chanhee chose to stare at the passing city.

He still had no idea where they were going and he figured he might as well guess. They usually go somewhere to eat on most of their dates but considering they were going further downtown he guessed that wasn't the case.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive in front of an establishment Chanhee has never seen before. "What is this place?" Chanhee asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. “An indoor trampoline park.” Kevin answered him, trying to act nonchalantly.

Chanhee stopped walking and turned around to shoot Kevin a look. “Are you serious?” he asked, eyes wide in surprise. His boyfriend blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Y-yes?” He replied unsurely, looking incredibly uncomfortable the longer Chanhee looked at him. “Kevin, you and I know that we both suck at _any_ physical activity and yet you really thought to bring me here?” he asked incredulously.

“In retrospect, bringing you here might've been a poor choice of judgement but Haknyeon said he brought Sunwoo here and they had a really great time. I figured we could try it out you know? Do something different for once. I don’t know, let’s just try it out okay?”

Chanhee laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “Okay, fine. Let’s do this.” he said. “But just so you know, if I break something I’m totally going to make you pay for my hospital bills.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Chanhee squinted his eyes at him. “You don’t know that.” Kevin shrugged, reaching out to take his hand in his. “No, but I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you so c’mon, let’s go inside already.”

Chanhee huffed, following Kevin begrudgingly. “Okay, that was sweet. You’re off the hook this time but please next time, if you’re planning to take me out to do anything sporty again please tell me. I won’t spend a lot of time trying to look cute when I’m only going to end up sweating.” Kevin laughed. “Okay, deal.”

They got inside were they were greeted by staff. Kevin paid for their entrance fee and when that was done, they were ushered towards the back where they were lockers set up so they could put their valuables inside. Then they were led towards a room where a bunch of kids were running and jumping around. They both winced at the sight but settled down into empty seats when another staff came inside the room.

“Hey everyone! I’m Sangyeon and I’m your instructor for today. Please settle down and put your attention towards the screen. We will be presenting to you the general rules and regulations of our establishment as well as other precautions to remember before going inside.”

Sangyeon was nice and very patient. The kids weren’t really that interested in listening to him but he was very accommodating in answering the questions of some of the parents. When the orientation was done, he led them towards the entrance of the trampoline park. “Hope you guys enjoy!” he said, grinning widely.

Immediately, the kids ran inside and began jumping and chasing each other. Chanhee stared at them in apprehension. Determined to make this fun, Kevin took his hand and dragged him inside. Once they were in, Kevin let go of him and started jumping around, causing Chanhee to bounce along with him.

Chanhee yelped at the sensation, looking a little terrified. “C’mon jump with me!” Kevin encouraged him, holding out a hand towards him. Chanhee looked at it a little skeptical before he sighed and took it. Kevin grinned, taking his other hand so that they could face each other. He jumped, taking Chanhee with him.

Chahee screamed in surprise but then started giggling. Kevin led them around the trampoline, bouncing together like two little kids. Feeling a lot more confident, Chanhee let go of him so he could bounce around on his own. Kevin smiled at him, pleased to see him enjoying himself. But then out of the corner of his eye, Kevin spotted the kids throwing foams they had stolen from the foam pit. He smirked and quickly bounced towards the pit, stealing one.

Chanhee hadn’t noticed him leave so imagine his shock when all of a sudden, he got chucked in the face with a square foam. Kevin laughed as his expression. Chanhee glowered at him, picking up the fallen foam. “Oh, it’s on.” he growled threateningly. “I will make you pay for this so you better prepare yourself to be destroyed!” he exclaimed as he charged at him. Kevin screamed as he tried bouncing away, still laughing.

They ran around the trampoline park, dodging kids and foam catapults. Chanhee was having so much fun. He hasn’t played like this in a long while and it was refreshing. He chased after Kevin, aiming foam at him. He missed most of the time but he was enjoying himself too much to care. Eventually, he caught Kevin by dragging him with him towards the foam pit.

They both gasped as they sank, laughing as they looked at each other. They laid their for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Then Kevin turned towards him and said, “Hey, wanna go again?”

Chanhee smirked and stood up, grabbing a piece of foam and throwing it directly at his face. “Yes and you’re it!” he declared, running away before Kevin could catch him. Kevin rose from the pit, laughing. “Oh you’ve really done it now.” he said, staring at him. He had a dark glint in his eyes as he began stacking foam under his arms. Chanhee’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit.” he cursed and then ran away.

  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, I admit that was fun.” Chanhee said taking a helping of ice cream. They were now sat at the little cafe situated inside the trampoline park. They’d spent the last two hours jumping around and chasing each other like little kids until they got too exhausted. They decided to take a break then, locating the cafe and opting to share a sundae to cool off. “That was way more exercise than I’m used to but still, it was fun.”

Kevin laughed and agreed with him, scooping out a bit of the ice cream. Chanhee watched him, smiling fondly. “Thanks for bringing me here today.” Kevin smiled, lacing their hands together. “Sure thing. I’m just glad to see you happy.”

Chanhee scrunched up his nose. “Greasy.” he teased, giggling. Kevin gave a scandalized gasp. “All my effort to be sweet and thoughtful and this is what I get? My own boyfriend teasing me? Unbelievable.” Chanhee rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork.” he said. Kevin just grinned, scooping out more ice cream to eat.

After they were done eating, they went back to Kevin’s car and started the drive home. Chanhee turned on the radio again and for the rest of the trip, they were singing loudly and horribly to all the songs that came on. When they got to Chanhee’s apartment, Kevin insisted he walked him to the door. Chanhee didn’t bother to refuse because he honestly didn’t want to part with his boyfriend just yet.

They walked quietly towards Chanhee’s apartment, taking the elevator to the third floor. Much too soon, they reached Chanhee’s front door. They stood outside for a while, both too reluctant to leave. But Chanhee knew Kevin had to leave soon so he looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. “Well, thanks for today. I really enjoyed our date.”

Kevin grinned. “I’m glad to hear that.” he said.

Then he leaned in and gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips. Chanhee pressed back against him, wrapping his arms around Kevin. In response, Kevin tugged him closer, angling his face so he could deepen the kiss. Chanhee sighed at the feeling, letting Kevin lead him into a languid pace.

They were softly kissing until a loud meow sounded from just beside them, startling them both. They turned to see a stray cat stalking up to them, stopping for a moment to meow at them again before scurrying off into the dark.

Kevin chuckled in amusement, facing back towards him again so he could lean in to give him one last kiss. "I guess that’s my cue to leave." he whispered against Chanhee's lips, planting a kiss and then pulling away. But before he could take another step back, Chanhee laced their fingers together and tugged. "Want to stay over?"

  
  
  
  
  


They ended up staying on the couch in front of the tv watching a random drama that they both weren't too interested in. They were dressed more comfortably, Chanhee loaning out some clothes to Kevin, all cozy underneath a blanket. Chanhee was snuggled up into his boyfriend, Kevin's arms wrapped around him. It was the most content Chanhee had felt.

At some point, Changmin passed by them on his way to the kitchen but the younger boy only gave them a brief greeting before he was gone again.

Chanhee was beginning to doze off. Kevin felt warm and the day's events were quickly catching up to him. Kevin must've noticed because he bent down and placed a kiss on his nose whispering a quiet, "Go to sleep." to him.

Chanhee hummed and nodded his head, mumbling a hushed "Okay." and clinging to his boyfriend even more. Kevin began stroking his hair, lulling him even further to sleep.

It must've been because of the sleepy haze that left his thoughts unfiltered or maybe because of the day's events that has left him with nothing but warmth and affection for the boy holding him in his arms that made him say those three words.

Those three simple yet meaningful words that they haven't had the courage to say to each other yet.

"I love you." Chanhee murmured it quietly, eyes closed and voice sleep laden. The hand that had been carding through his hair suddenly froze mid-stroke. At first, Chanhee was going to complain and ask why Kevin had stopped but then he realized what he had just said.

All of his drowsiness from earlier vanished and he felt his body stiffen in anxiousness. Neither of them could say anything for a split second. Chanhee's heart was beating so fast and he thought he might combust on the spot.

This was dangerous territory, one that they haven't explored yet and Chanhee was afraid he messed things up.

Although there was no doubt in his mind that what he felt for Kevin was real, maybe Kevin wasn't ready for this yet and it's possible that his stupid confession had just ruined everything. They've been together long enough but maybe the 'I love you' was too soon for him.

Chanhee was contemplating whether it was too late to take it back when he felt the hand on his hair start moving again. It brushed against his head comfortingly and when he looked up, Kevin was smiling down at him fondly.

His boyfriend then reached out with his other hand and cupped his cheek gently. Chanhee stared up at him, breath caught in the back of his throat. "I love you too." Kevin said softly.

Chanhee's stomach erupted with happy butterflies when he heard those words and impulsively, he pulled Kevin down to place a soft kiss to his lips.

Kevin responded immediately and for a while, they were just kissing languidly. Then Chanhee pulled away and laid his head down on Kevin. Kevin’s hand found its way back to his hair again and began to brush through the strands soothingly.

"I got scared for a bit back there." Chanhee confessed, voice a little muffled from where he was nestled against Kevin's chest. "I really thought I messed things up. Saying I love you just seemed like such a big step and I don't know what came over me to say that but I was terrified you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to scare you away you know?"

Chanhee stopped rambling for a bit to lift his head and stare up at his boyfriend. "I mean you feel the same way right? You didn't just say that because I said it to you?"

Kevin laughed, his mouth quirking into that odd but cute little smile of his. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you that. I've been thinking about it for a while now but I was afraid it might've been too soon for us. I'm glad you did though." he brought Chanhee closer to him. "I meant what I said, I love you too."

Chanhee grinned and then they were sharing another kiss. A sudden thought occurred to him though and he pushed Kevin long enough to ask, "More than Beyonce?"

Kevin looked stunned at the question so Chanhee elaborated. "Do you love me more than Beyonce?" he said seriously.

Kevin fought off the urge to laugh and instead pretended to think. "Now see that's tough. I love you but you see Beyonc- ow!" Kevin yelped and rubbed at his chest. "Did you just-" he paused and looked at Chanhee incredulously. "-pinched my nipple?"

Chanhee pursed his lips and frowned. Kevin bursted into boisterous laughter. "Oh my god," he wheezed out, ignoring his boyfriend who was progressively becoming sulkier. "What are we? In middle school? I can't believe you did that!" Kevin laughed even harder, shaking his head.

"Well I didn't want to hear what you were going to say!" Chanhee defended himself, crossing his arms. "It was a heat of the moment thing and besides, your obsession for Beyonce is annoying." he muttered angrily. Kevin smirked and poked Chanhee's cheek. "Are you jealous?"

Chanhee glared at him. "You know what? I take back what I said. I don't love you anymore you can go back to waxing poetic about Beyonce or whatever I don't care." Kevin chuckled and wrapped him in his arms. "I was just kidding. I love you more than Beyonce I promise. Lil ol Beyonce got nothing on my Newyonce."

Chanhee snorted. "Really? Newyonce?" Kevin nodded his head solemnly. "Yes. He's got an amazing voice and he's the most hardworking, the most beautiful person in the world and most importantly," Kevin paused and tilted Chanhee's head to look at him. "He's mine." he punctuated the thought with a quick peck to his lips.

Chanhee scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. "You're such a dork." he said even as he cuddled up to Kevin. His boyfriend just grinned and placed a soft kiss to forehead. A smile crossed Chanhee's face.

He loved this dork so much. Thank god said dork loved him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this wow, you made it up until the end *slow clapping*
> 
> I'm sorry this was so badly written ugh ;~;
> 
> My socials are over here: ---> [ click me! ](https://linktr.ee/ninadrawthings) <--- I have stan twt too if you guys wanna be messy with me (it's the same user as my ao3).


End file.
